


I Ship Us

by HandFandH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Swearing, anime words usage, i ship us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandFandH/pseuds/HandFandH
Summary: Park Chanyeol's always having a hard time with his crush, Byun Baekhyun, who is a GirlxGirl shipper but really hates BoyxBoy. Then one day, Chanyeol, the good ol' clumsy guy, accidentally confesses his love to Baekhyun.





	I Ship Us

**_Chanyeol's Point of view_ **

 

"You know what, Chanyeol? I think Taeny is a good name for them."

Baek Hyun said and I snapped my head up from my book to check over the place where his eyes were fixed on. Sure, he was talking about Tae Yeon and Tiffany who were sitting two seats across from us.

Geez. Typical Baekhyun.

"Considering that Tiffany already has a boyfriend, no, I don't think so."

I said and shifted my eyes back onto my quiz book. And I felt a light punch on my left forearm, the root of which was Baekhyun.

"Gosh, you don't care about my feelings at all. Don't you know that I've been collecting their moments for a while?"

"Of course, I know. You were literally squealing beside me while scrolling through their photos. It's not like I'm deaf. Or blind."

"You're terrible."

"And handsome."

A slap hit my head hard and I smiled as I heard Baekhyun mumbling about how unfortunate he was for having someone like me for a friend and how it would have been a happy, fanboyish chat if there was a Yuri shipper in my place.

I scribbled some words under the quiz which was meant for me to solve an anagram. Then glanced at Baekhyun, who was still looking at Taeyeon and Tiffany.

"They might have the wrong idea, if you stare at them that much, you know."

"Shut up, giant. They know I ship them."

"I don't think they do."

"Oh, they do. I said they're so cute together."

Well, that's not how you make two girls realize that you're literally telling them to become lovers, you idiot.

I turned around and accidentally knocked over my stationery bag. I grunted and reached for it, that's when I fell off my chair despite a grab on my shirt. It's just lucky that I didn't end up with my face on the floor.

"Argh, nobody in their adult stage fell off a chair while trying to grab their things, Chanyeol."

"Go away, Baekhyun."

I was looking down at my bruised palms when a snow-towel entered my view. I looked up to see a shiny smile framed with bow-shaped lips.

"Here, rub your hands with these."

"Thanks, Chen."

I smiled widely at the guy before sitting down and Chen left while saying "It's no problem."

"Woah, kind of a yaoi-ish moment you've got with him."

"So what? Are you going to ship us, or something?"

"Hell no. I'm feeling like vomitting even thinking about th- MOVE, YOU DOPE!"

I leaned closer to him. Baek Hyun pushed me and I nearly fell off my chair for the second time.

"Really? Are you going to kick me off my chair just because I moved closer to you?"

"Tch, why not?"

Baekhyun went back to stare at the two girls but it seemed like Tiffany's boyfriend was there already, so he shrugged and changed the direction of his eyes, before making a frowned face and looking down.

I looked in front and saw Chen talking to Min Seok, both with flushed cheeks, while holding hands. Then Chen kissed Min Seok on cheeks. Meanwhile Baekhyun was grunting with an uneasy expression.

"Really? Do they need to do it publicly? For god's sake."

"Hey, don't be like that, man."

"I can be like whatever I want, you dope. So go away."

Well, he'd be joyfully jumping up and down here and there saying " **MY OTP IS REAL BITCHES** " while tears roll down his face if it was Taeyeon and Tiffany who were kissing.

But he really acts extreme when it comes to boys having a relationship.

That's exactly why he's still single.

Because if he doesn't hate gays that much, he'd be gay by now. Because I would have already make him one. Too bad.

"Stop staring at me, the professor's here."

No sooner did Baekhyun slap my arms than I realized I have to start taking notes. It's Baekhyun's fault for being so beautiful, I could stare at him all day and all night.

At least all day because he'd never be mine for the nights.

~••-••~

"Omg, omg, omg... **CHANYEOL**! She confessed, she finally did!"

"Who... did?"

I asked awkwardly as Baekhyun hugged me all of a sudden. Receiving a lot of strange gazes as Korean is not an idle country for gays, I looked down and got him off my chest.

"Say what?"

"SUN JING CONFESSED QIU TONG! Didn't you hear me in the first place?"

"You weren't even saying a thing!"

I grunted as he stared back at his phone, reading the manga "Their story" which was written by Tan Jiu. He really needs to take a break from all those things.

Well, at least, thank god, he's not watching _Hentai_.

"Look out!"

I grabbed him as he nearly ran into a man in rush but the result was unexpected. Because Baekhyun never made a contact with him _BUT_ I tripped on nothing and fell onto the ground.

"Well, save that word for yourself."

"Oww..."

I rubbed my hands before taking his arms to get myself off the street but Baekhyun fell on me instead of helping me up. How was that even possible?

"You're gained a lot of weight, Chanyeol. Why don't you pick yourself up than holding onto my hand with all your force?"

"I expected you to lift me off the ground, not to fell over my body!"

I said as I unknowingly grabbed his waist. Then I recongnize that the sweet, vanilla scent. It's his and it's mesmerizing.

"Now get your feet on the ground. Let's go."

"Aye, aye, captain."

We continued to walk back home. Baekhyun and I have group assignment which's deadline is a week later so we're gonna have to work together.

"Hey, Chanyeol."

"Yeah?"

"Do you perhaps like men over women?"

I stared at him while stopping at mid-step. Why was he asking such question at a time like this? It's too unlike him.

"Just asking because you don't have a girl friend at all."

I laughed as I replied, "You're also the same."

"I'm not. You know I don't like men."

"So you like boys?"

"No, of course not. I prefer girls."

"Prefer means you still have some interest for ..."

"Shut up! I don't like boys!"

I stared at him like he had grown another head between his shoulders because of the sudden outburst. Baekhyun was having a scary expression.

"I... I'm sorry. It just happens."

Then his face instantly brightened as he broke out a teeth-ful smile.

"Hey! Why don't we eat some ice-cream? The weather is a bit hot today, right? Let's go get some! There's an ice-cream shop just around the corner. C'mon. Let's go."

Baek Hyun ran off and I stared at his back as he left. He's never been a short-tempered guy but a word of tease made him mad like that.

I... couldn't imagine what would've happened if I confessed my love for him. Maybe he'd hate me for the rest of our lives?

I tightened the grip on the hem of my shirt. Since I've fell in love with him, it's hard even to imagine a life without him.

"Hey! Yoda! Come on!"

My senses kicked in when I heard his shout. I grinned and ran up to him, who was so excited just to have a scope of ice-cream.

~••-••~

"You've become fat."

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun looked at me while still eating his lunch. I reached for his belly and poked it with a finger, which was slapped away.

"Why are you touching me? No homo, dude."

"Sorry, I... woah."

I knocked over the fizzy drink can and thank god, I caught it in time before it's contents became a pool on the floor.

"If that was a glass, it'd be the fourth glass of the week to be broken by you."

"It won't be. Because I caught it in time."

I said and drank it, going back to the lunch again.

"Back to the topic, you've actually become fat. You only watch TV and surf the Internet when you have time, right?"

"Actually... I watch anime."

"With a bowl of ice-cream?"

"No, with pringles and Lay's!"

See? That's why he's looking like a fat puppy.

"You should work out as well, okay? By work out, I mean the actual workout. Not the one like flipping sides while sleeping."

"When you realize the power of shippings and animes, you won't be saying that anymore. Besides, watching Fairy Tail is like exercising because I laugh a lot and tear a lot when I watch it. It burns calories, you know."

"Pfft, give me a break."

"Besides, I don't need a boring life as yours."

"Excuse me, I have a great life. Besides those shippings do not give you-"

"But you don't even ship!"

"Of course I do!"

"What do you ship?"

" _Us_!"

I said and Baekhyun's jaw dropped, his eyes blinking like the twinkling stars as he stared at me with quite a huge amazement.

"Did you just..."

"Baekhyun... I..."

"You ship _us_? What the- Are you out of your mind? No! What's happening to you? Does that mean you..."

Baekhyun's expression suddenly changed and he grabbed his bag and walked out of the canteen.

"Wait! Baek..."

Oh, great. He's going to hate me for the rest of his life.

I held my head in my palms, groaning and cursing myself for being an idiot. Such a pathetic me.

"Now, what am I supposed to do?"

~••-••~

Baekhyun stopped talking to me for the rest of the week, going away whenever I went near him. Even ending the call when I phoned him.

In Tuesday evening, I saw him getting out from the library so I chased him, blocking the way so that he'd not run away for me at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun."

"I'm more than sorry because I don't like gays nor you. If you try to block my way next time, I'll shout, okay?"

Baekhyun's blunt words smashed my heart like a hammer. I swear, I could hear the shattering of it together with Baekhyun's footsteps.

I made it again.

I _clumsily_ ruined my relationship with him.

~••-••~

After the incident, the last thing I expected was a call from him. I slapped myself to make sure it wasn't a dream before picking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you this guy's friend here? He's a brunet, small, short and white-skinned boy."

_What the hell._

"Can you come and pick him up? He's too drunk and he's asleep."

"Sure, what's the address?"

I asked as I reached for a pen and a paper to write down the address the stranger gave me.

" _Seriously, Baekhyun? Seriously? What the hell were you thinking? Drinking alone until you become too drunk even to get up and go back home? Brainless trouble-maker, Argh_."

I grunted as I wrote the address down, feeling sorry and worried at the same time because if I hadn't confessed him, he'd be there with me, at least not alone and away from possibilities of being kidnapped or something much worse.

"Why do I even love you?"

I groaned as I kicked the blanket off me and got dressed. But I know that question didn't even make sense.

Because I love him for just _being him._ For just being Byun Baekhyun.

~•••-•••-•••~

  
Okay, I actually love him, but still!

"Are you trying to choke me to death!?"

I groaned as I felt hands around my neck getting tighter. I had thought how Byun Baek Hyun could be the death of mine but I had never once imagined me being choked the life out by his pretty little hands.

Although I shouted at him, Baekhyun didn't reply anything. Instead he made some uneasy noises and held me tighter. I shook my head as I tried not to let go of his thighs which were almost falling off my waist and decided to plant my concentration on the road instead.

"Oh my god, don't fall off!"

I shouted as I tried to balance his body on my back. His hands fell off my shoulders. It's true that I didn't want him to grip my throat with his hands like he's going to excute me by cutting the air. But if he wasn't holding my neck, he could fall backwards and die. What a situation...

"I hate gays."

Baekhyun mumbled and wrapped his hands around my neck for another time.

"... I hate being gay too..."

The tremble of his body and the sound of his sobs caught me off guard. Why was he crying? And he also said about being gay, too. Was he one all these time? No. I didin't think it could be. But...

"WHY THERE LOTS OF YAOI SHIPPERS BUT NO YURI SHIPPERS?! I'M SO ALONE!"

Baekhyun cried as he pulled my hair with his left hand while his right forearm and arm sandwiched my throat.

"GOD DAMMIT BYUN BAEK HYUN."

~••-••~

The sudden pain on the half of my body was so unbearable that I woke up from my dream. Staring at the floor which was hugging my face with a cold sensation, I was brainstorming about the current event. What the hell just happened?

"Why am I here? Why did you change my clothes? Argh, this headache is killing me."

I turned around and looked at my bed, which had somebody on it. Baekhyun indeed.

He kicked me off my bed right?

"You bastard. You kicked me off my own bed?"

I groaned as I ran my fingers through my head.

"Why am I here?"

"Because some jerk was too drunk even to hold his head up. Hence a waiter have to call the man on the top of his favourite list to get that dope's ass off the restaurant. And that same fool puked on his own clothes so the man who had to bring the jerk against his own will had to change the clothes of the jerk. And the story continues as the pure-hearted man was kicked off his bed! Understood?"

I got up and stretched my hands, yawning a bit before heading to the bathroom to wash my face. I'm pretty sure Baekhyun was still in a daze trying to figure out what I just told him.

When I was brewing the black coffee and juicing a slice of lime into it, footsteps approached into the kitchen.

"Here, drink this. It'll help to cure your hangover-headache."

Baekhyun eyed me with a glimpse of distrust in his orbs before taking a sip of the coffee. But he didn't stop observing me for the next minute when I readied the breakfast plates and placed them on the table.

"Quit staring and eat the breakfast. I'll give you some paracetamol to take. Then you can leave."

Baekhyun squinted his eyes and thus I had to explain.

"Not that I mind. But you do, right? I'm sure you're feeling utterly disgusted at the sight of a gay who loves you."

I said in a mean tone, trying to ignore his stares and to eat the breakfast properly.

"Since when did you become that bitchy?"

"Oh, what is the colour of the sky in the world you live in, Byun Baekhyun? I'm always like that."

"You're like that only to the people who you hate. Do you hate me?"

"Oh, so, you don't want to be hated by me, is it?"

We gazed at each other for a moment. And then Baekhyun gave up the eye-staring competition, shifting his eyes down to the egg and bread. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep that stare up. Because Baekhyun's always shy and insecure on the inside.

"I'm pretty sure you love me so I'm just wondering what kind of magic are you trying out on me to love you back."

On second thoughts, he's not just shy and insecure but also is some guy who can't taunt somebody back in an instant.

"Thank you."

The sudden word caught me off guard, and I stared at him in amidst of chewing the food.

"For yesterday. I'm sure I troubled you a lot."

"You sure did. But I don't think you have to say sorry. After all, you are my best friend."

Baekhyun looked up and our eyes met. His eyes were trying to hide something. I'm sure he's trying to cover up something because when he does that, his eyes shift in a strange manner.

"... Whatever you say."

The rest of the dinner was just the cold, thin air suffocating me as well as the words I couldn't say blocking my throat.

After I had given his clothes back to him, Baekhyun turned around to wear them. As I turned the doorknob to give him some privacy, a low speech of his echoed in the room.

"Can I stay a little longer?"

I stood there, completely froze as I heard his words.

"I don't want to go back home yet."

"Why not? It's Saturday. I thought you'd love to spend your time watching movies."

"Anime isn't movie. I ran out of series to watch this Wednesday so I'm taking a small break."

"I guess that's good for you. You should rest your eyes a bit, you know."

I replied to him with such normality although I could hear him unbuttoning his shirt and dropping the clothes on the floor. My imagination was killing me. I gripped the doorknob with my sweaty hands while biting my lips as I restrained myself from turning around.

"Says the one who plays several video games."

"I'm not that into those games, okay? And if you wanna stay, then okay. I'm letting you."

I said as I got out of the room. I slammed the door shut and grunted a bit as I walked out of there. Baekhyun really needs to learn how to speak while having breakfast and not to speak while he was changing his clothes.

~•-•-•~

I gazed at the boy sitting in front of me, who was staring at me as well. Then we looked away if someone stared at the other long enough. The circle continued before I cleared my throat.

"You decided to stay here because you want to stare at me?"

"Of course not. I'm just thinking..."

Baekhyun stopped and he started playing with the loosened threads at the hem of his shirt.

" _Thinking_...?"

I echoed him because I wanted him to continue himself and I heard him sigh.

"Thinking why are you gay."

"There's no reason. I'm gay because I am gay, Baekhyun. It's simple as that."

I said, my eyes widening at his strange words. He really likes to act weird sometimes.

"Woah. Okay. Um... I'm thinking maybe you're gay because you didn't watch enough straight porn?"

"You _had_ to say it out loud," I said, undeniably annoyed. "You know it's not right."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just... a bit... confused at myself."

Baekhyun said as he blew out a hot breath while rubbing his hands on his knees.

"Why are you confused?"

"Because... I... I think I'm gay too."

I raised my eyebrows as I stared at him in complete amazement. What in the world's happening?

"You think you are?"

"For instance, I've been thinking lately that you've become sexy."

I felt the tips of my ears burning up instantly as I lost the track of time. It's like being thrown into a black hole full of rainbows and I couldn't breath.

"Maybe I'm gay. Maybe I'm not. I'm curious. So... do you want to find out?"

He asked, his pair of eyes observing me with hints of curiosity and playfulness.

"You know, curiosity kills the cat."

I said, staring at him across the table that separated us.

"But satisfaction brought it back. So, I guess maybe I should try being gay for a moment."

I smiled but my smile turned into a smirk.

"You'll regret it because I'll turn you into a gay. Permanently."

I said as I got up, so did he. We still looked at each other, hands in pockets while standing still.

"We'll see about it."

We looked at each other. We had different emotions, different feeling and different thoughts but nevertheless, we still had the same smirk dancing on our lips.

"And I really do need a person who would say ' _I ship us_ ' instead of saying ' _I love you_ '"

"Now that you've found someone who said that to you, you better keep me by your side, Byun Baekhyun."

"Unless you breaks my heart clumsily, I will, Mr. I-Ship-Us."

~•••-•••-•••-~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. Please don't judge me.
> 
> It's too rushed and too crappy. But I tried my best not to cut it off mid-way LOL Have a nice day!
> 
> xoxo, Helen


End file.
